A Very Turbulant Transition
by thingies
Summary: Daniel was downsized, but then he got his life back...or did he
1. Chapter 1

Tell me what ya think to this folks. A little idea goes a long way i hope! hugs nat xx

* * *

"Danny?"

Daniel frowned at Jack as he pulled his sweater over his head while sitting on the bed in Jacks spare room. In fact it had been Daniel's room.

It had been very much a little boy's room, boxes of toy cars, posters of Avatar and Yu-Gi-Oh adorned the walls. Daniel glanced down and noticed the edge of a much loved shoe box he'd been keeping his favourite collectors cards in… He sighed deeply.

"What's up, Jack?" he questioned looking from the floor to door way, mentally trying to change his reflective thoughts, while fumbling around for his missing glasses on the night table.

Jack leaned casually around the corner of the door, trying to look nonchalant, but appearing anything but. He hadn't come all the way in; he'd always said this was this Danny's private place. 'Old habits die hard,' mused Daniel.

"I'er…I was just checking you where okay."

"I'm fine, Jack" Well, that was a complete lie. He was anything but. Over 18 months of being nine years old had certainly taken its toll on him. Resized unexpectedly by, they could only presume (because they didn't know yet), the Asgard, a few days ago. Daniel had by no means managed to get his bearings.

With out a word he'd happily gone to bed one night, a happy go lucky nine year old kid, only to wake up 25 years older in the morning. He couldn't work out which was worse, the downsizing or the other way about. Both appeared to impose the same level of devastation to his life.

He'd got used to the small body. Having his memories had been hard for a start, but Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been patient and put up with the emotional turmoil and his childish take on life. He'd not wanted to enjoy being a kid for a start, but after many long and tearful weeks, Jack had reached his limits and handed him over to Grandpa George.

George would take no tantrums or shouting. He'd decided to take Daniel away for a long weekend with his granddaughters to the beach. With no work and no one to convince that he was anything other than a child, Daniel had finally learnt it was okay to play. His memories of his childhood in Egypt had been awoken as he sat on the sandy golden beach building castles, the salty waves lapping onto his small feet. For the first time since he was shrunk, he'd smiled and was contented in his body.

After that, things had improved by degrees. Jack had managed to convince Daniel that he was indulging the big kid in Jacks heart when ever he'd accepted a toy from his enthusiastic adopted parent or when they went to the park to play.

Adoption had been less of an issue than everyone had expected for Daniel. The downsizing had appeared permanent; he'd have to grow up again. Jack didn't want to risk Daniel being taken into foster care, so with Daniel's permission, General Hammond had pulled strings and he'd became Jack's son. For some reason, in Daniels heart it felt right. He'd never said as much and probably never would, but it had made him feel safe and loved, something he'd lacked in his first childhood.

As time had worn on, Daniel had thought that he'd felt part of his adult self slipping away. Everyday a part of his inner child seeped through his emotional barriers. Absently playing with cars or drawing Jack a picture, brimming with pride when the pieces of childish art were stuck on the fridge or on the wall in Jacks office. It had happened slowly but was as noticeable as night turning into day.

One day, he'd sat swinging his legs in Jack's big leather chair while the older man did some paperwork, something that had happened more and more with every passing week. He'd knelt at the large desk, a chunky pencil nestled in his fist producing another original Danny Jackson piece when Ferretti had come in to speak to Jack. Noticing Daniels concentrated effort and a small tongue sticking from the corner of his mouth, Ferretti had commented enthusiastically about Daniel's pictures. Daniel remembered the look of pride in Jack's face as Ferretti demanded Daniel drew him some colourful pictures too.

Within weeks, most of the offices in the SGC had pictures of sand dunes, pyramids and sphinx's dotted about the walls.

In more recent months Daniel remembered he had started to draw more childish things that had taken his interest. His new tree house, the swing in Grandpa George's garden, Jacks truck…

Daniel bit down on his lip, realising that Jack had slipped from the doorway while he'd been thinking. 'I can't call him, Grandpa George. He'll think I've lost my mind. It was as natural as riding a bicycle. He'd had to stop himself from calling Jack, Dad too and more worryingly, it hurt him not to say it.

He shook his head and rubbed his face, noticing his stubble, 'Oh great,' he hissed under his breath. Something he definitely hadn't missed.

Daniel felt his eyes start to prick and a drip tickled the end of his nose. He absently wiped his nose on his sleeve, before frowning at it and cursing himself, 'Jesus, Daniel, get a grip!'

In the last few days his emotions had been raw and close to the surface. He'd cried nearly as much this time as when he'd been shrunk. The only difference being this time, he'd done it in private, into his pillow. He felt such a fool for being so emotional. Janet had warned that this would be a very turbulent transition and she wasn't wrong. He'd learnt nothing from his childish happiness and had slowly but surely withdrawn further and further into himself. Something his child persona had always acted out in the complete opposite. As a kid everyone had known he'd been unhappy and why.

No one, including Jack, knew what to do around him now. Daniel had seen Jack quickly draw back a reassuring hand from the corner of his eye on several occasions, something that Daniel hated to admit he needed, but would never admit that he wanted. He missed the hair ruffling, the tender hugs and reassuring pats. To some degree these same actions had been forced upon him by Jack from the beginning of their friendship and he'd felt his hackles rise on occasion. Now though, the contact seemed to have stopped completely and he seemed to crave it more than ever, but he wouldn't say. He'd never say…

Finding some socks, he got up and made the bed. The Harry Potter bed set still covered the pillow and quilt. He smiled as he leaned over and shook it out, he'd enjoyed reading the books immensely and Teal'c had taken great pleasure in taking in to see the movies. Sam had made short work of finding the matching bedroom equipment, curtains and bed set not long after. He'd been ecstatic when she'd covered his eyes and led him into the room.

There was a light thud and the teddy bear that Grandpa George had bought him fell to the floor. Picking it up, he breathed in the aroma. It was reassuring and made him smile. He straightened its arms and legs out and tucked him carefully under the covers. Daniel had insisted on calling it Bray'tac. Meeting the Jaffa had made him giggle, especially when he teased Jack. He also made Daniel feel safe as even Teal'c called him master, so the teddy guarded from the night terrors that had sometimes haunted his dreams.

"DANNY." The call came from the foot of the stairs. The routine hadn't really changed. Everyone felt things were best left for the first few days. 'Get back into the swing of things,' Janet had advised. They wanted him to have a review to check his mental stability every week for the first few weeks. Daniel, at this moment, had a horrible sinking feeling that he wouldn't pass the next one.

He hadn't ever felt this unhinged. The need to stay in this room they said would be expected and he needed to sort all of his stuff out again. It had all been put back into storage, but Daniel still felt the need to be here. The overwhelming requirement to be amongst these things far outweighed the logical move to get back to being an independent adult and it worried him.


	2. Chapter 2

I have the next 3 chapter after this complete, so will update some more in a couple of days!! Thanks for reviews, hugs nat xx

* * *

Daniel peered around the doorway into General Hammonds office, this felt weird beyond belief. Last time he'd done this he'd barely been able to see the General sitting at his desk.

"Do you want something, son?"

The General's kind face and unexpected question took him by surprise; he didn't think he'd been seen.

"I-I was just passing, Sir…It…I, no, no. I didn't want anything." Daniel nervously ducked his head and pushed his glasses further onto his nose before turning to leave.

"Come and have a seat, son…please." George had got to his feet and beckoned him over with a warm smile, trying to encourage him to sit down.

Daniel turned back, scrunching his eyes together. He didn't feel ready to face George alone yet. They had nodded amicably at each other in the infirmary a few days ago, but neither had said anything. The feeling for Daniel had been that of loss, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it lingered in his gut. He supposed that was what had bought him to this office in the first place.

Grimacing more than smiling at the invitation, Daniel shook his head, never meeting the other man's gaze. "No, no. I- I have things to do, thanks." he turned quickly, sensing the General's disappointment and started to walk back down the corridor.

Just making it to the bend and nearly out of sight, he heard his name called. "Doctor Jackson?"

He stopped stock still, as if being frozen in time. His heart thumped, he'd have to go back. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

Daniel mentally shook himself as he turned and walked back towards the office, his eyes never leaving the floor. He needed to get a grip, this was ridiculous, it was only Gran… sharply sucking in air and chewing on the inside of his mouth, he mentally berated himself for the rogue thought. He had to stop this.

Managing to look at the General's face, Daniel smiled weakly at the apologetic look now being directed at him, "Yes, sir?" The question sounded controlled, but his inner calm faltered with every word.

George placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, "Come in and sit down, son. This will only take a few moments."

Daniel could sense the warmth in George's voice without looking at his face and nodded shyly before slipping the hold and making his way to one of the chairs opposite the older mans desk.

Perching on the edge of the chair, it occurred to him, that the General was the first person to actually touch him since he'd been upsized and that, in a strange way, went someway towards patting down some of his concerns.

George made himself comfortable opposite Daniel before leaning forward on his desk and clasping his hands before him.

"So, why did you really come down here, son?"

Daniel felt the older man looking at him, but continued to fiddle with his shirtsleeve absently before lifting his head a little. "I-I really don't know, sir," and that was the truth, he didn't know how he'd ended up here.

George nodded, "How are things going between you and Colonel O'Neill now?"

Daniel swallowed hard, not something he'd wanted to discuss after his little outburst this morning. "Fine, sir, we're getting on okay." He still felt like such a kid sitting here with the older man, but without any of the ease and laughter there had been when he was small. He hated to admit it, but he missed that, he missed Grandpa George. In fact he missed so much of being a child, he could hardly rationalize his thoughts about it, but the feelings where there and were strong.

Without thinking, he remembered a day when he'd been driving Jack and Sam a little mad. Jack had shooed him away, telling him to go annoy the General for a while.

It wasn't long after he'd been shrunk and the injustice of it all had made his attitude and his mood foul and that was probably an understatement.

He remembered making his way here, knocking on the open door and wandering in as he always had in the past. The General's door was usually open, unless he didn't want to be disturbed.

George had smiled and greeted him as he always did and asked him why he'd come down to his office. Unable to think of a reasonable work related reason and seeing George's frown when he faltered, he'd bit his lip and studied his swinging legs very intently. Daniel had then admitted that Jack and Sam had sent him here because he was annoying them.

Daniel had never quite understood it, but George had a way of looking at him that always demanded the truth, whether it was good or bad, or he was big or small. From his smaller perspective Daniel had decided it was definitely the practiced grandfather in the older man.

Receiving quite a stern lecture about being good for the Colonel and controlling his childish behavior, George had ignored the pout and the eye roll before beckoning Daniel around to his side of the desk.

Getting to his feet and slowly edging to the older man's side, he'd scuffed his toe and nervously fidgeted with his glasses, thinking the worse was to come for causing unnecessary trouble, but George had surprised him. Taking his chin lightly in his hand, George had sympathized with his adult persona about the accident, before dragging his squirming body onto his lap for a cuddle. Daniel had stiffened and refused to be comforted by the reassuring gesture, his adult mind being repulsed by the action. The child in him, however, had won him over in the end and he'd realized he needed the embrace.

Daniel had settled under the crook of George's chin and tears had welled up in his eyes. It had been the first time anyone had hugged him, or more importantly Daniel had allowed anybody to hug him.

George had held him close and rubbed his back as the silent sobs were released. When Daniel had calmed, George had opened his draw and offered him a sweet, which he'd accepted with a grin.

After that, there had been turbulent times, but Grandpa George had always been there. As Daniel had accepted his situation, so he had accepted the new names and the roles that those names took on for his close friends. Uncle Teal'c, Auntie Sam and of course Jack was Daddy.

Life had later settled into a comfortable new routine and Daniel had reveled in the new attention, finally deciding that everyone deserved a chance of happiness and maybe this was his. After all, they could find no way to change him back.

George's voice shook him from his remembrances and a lump formed in his throat again. Why could he not feel relief instead of loss?

"That's good," George smiled. "You know you're always welcome here to talk, Dr Jackson."

Daniel felt his heart break a little. It was stupid. Looking around he noticed that some of his childish pictures still adorned the wall, and a photo of him sitting on George's lap sat in a frame on the desk along with those of his real grand children. Daniel didn't want to need this relationship, but couldn't control the overwhelming feelings he had inside. He mentally tallied up another grandfather he couldn't call grandpa, as unreasonable as those thoughts were.

"Thank you, sir," he faltered, he needed to go and be alone. "I, can I go now Gr…urr, sorry, Sir… I wasn't thinking, sorry." Daniel recoiled into the chair and covered his face. What a stupid thing to say, he felt close to anger behind the unshed tears that were beginning to well up inside him.

Unnoticed, George had moved around the desk and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder once again, crouching close in front of him. "Daniel, I understand and there's no need to be embarrassed. I just want to say, I will always think of you as my grandson, big or small."

There was hesitancy in the older man's voice, he was obviously unsure as to whether he was saying the right thing.

Daniel dropped is hand and looked into the understanding blue eyes that now creased around the edges with concern. He once again remembered the last time George had reached out and dared to touch him when know one else thought they could.

A small smile touched his lips, the caring and unspoken affection in that gaze reaching his broken heart, healing it a little. He supposed realistically the bond once sealed with hugs and childish laughter could never really be lost and that was what George was saying. Adult or Child, the General was making it clear he'd always have a special place for him in his heart, whether he wanted it or not.

Daniel sat up straighter as the General stood.

"Thank you, sir." This time the smile and the gratitude were real.

George returned the smile, "Good and don't be a stranger, son."

Daniel nodded and grinned self consciously before getting up and making his way to the door. His adult self feeling a little more fulfilled and settled.

"And, Daniel…"

Daniel turned and looked back over his shoulder before reaching for the

doorknob. "Yes, sir?"

"Anytime, son."

He returned the warm smile again, "Yes, sir, anytime."

Pulling the door gently closed and still smiling, Daniel wandered back down the corridor. Things were by no means right, but he'd consider this one small victory, for his remaining child persona at least. Maybe denying himself these feelings would never work? They would always be with him, after all and acceptance was easier than the inner battle that was raging within.

His biggest hurdle was always going to be the way others treated and acted around him. Denying his feelings was something he was well practiced at until this incident. The people that apparently, did, love him and care about him had broken down all his barriers. The affection had been made quite clear to him while he was a child. Now he couldn't help feeling that wasn't the case, however unreasonable that may be. He also knew things could never be the same again with these people and that was something they would all struggle with.


	3. Chapter 3

SOORY ITS BEEN SO LONG...IM POSTING TWO CHAPETRS TO MAKE UP...HEHE. WILL PUT THE END UP TOMORROW!

* * *

Jack put down the telephone receiver and frowned at it, the General very rarely rang him in his office, but then again, Jack was even more rarely in his office. So maybe it wasn't so weird after all?

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Jack sighed and pushed the ever growing mound of memos and reports to the back of the desk. He peered at the pile through one eye, his face now resting in his hands, elbows on the edge of the desk. Why he ever thought he'd be able to concentrate on this menial stuff with everything else that had gone on in the last few days, he couldn't imagine.

He noisily pushed his chair back and headed to the door, at least George had given him a legitimate excuse to pass by Daniel's office to check on him.

As Jack wandered down the corridors, worrying about the man that was not so many hours before, his child, he smiled. Part of him was glad to have the big Daniel back, but the other part of him ached terribly. He felt like he'd lost another son, another kid, his kid…

"Hey," Jack poked his head around Daniel's door after standing, contemplating knocking and thinking better of it. Daniel would probably have ignored him, considering his recent mood.

"Hey," The brown head bobbed up, glancing at him briefly over the top of the familiar glasses, before returning to its usual pose of being stuck in a book or translation.

Jack slowly made his way to Daniel's shelves, looking for something to do with his fidgety hands. He found, what looked like a lump of rock and caressed it between his fingers before looking back at his intended target.

"How's it going?"

"Fine," Daniel hadn't moved, only to turn a page of the book he was studying so intently.

Jack rolled his eyes, before casually sliding his butt onto the edge of Daniel's desk and crossing his legs. The rock was getting a good work out now as he threw it casually from hand to hand.

"Yeah?" it was worth asking; maybe Daniel would be a bit more forth coming if he bugged him for a little longer.

Watching Daniel look up, he could see the disdain in the younger mans face as he perched on the edge of the desk. Yep he looked annoyed.

"Yeah, Jack, everything's fine," he sighed, before returning to what he was doing.

Jack considered pursuing his current line of enquiry, but decided it was pointless. Maybe he'd have a better chat with Danny tonight? They needed to talk or something, all they'd done to date was carry on in some strange parallel of how things had been before, but now, the kid he made breakfast for, did washing and picked up after was a lot bigger.

Jack crinkled his face at that thought before getting up, he needed to stop the washing and picking up thing, it was a habit; they definitely needed to have a talk.

Casually getting up from the desk and gently tossing the rock back onto the shelf and making his way to the door, Jack looked back to see if Daniel had moved; he hadn't. "I'll see you later then, Danny, be goo…" Jack flustered. It had nearly slipped. He'd always told Danny to be good whenever he'd left him somewhere. "Urr, yeah… you know what I mean." Jack waved his hand casually without meeting the now searching gaze that was inspecting him as he slid to the opposite side of the office door.

Quickly sticking his head back in, he made his intentions clear, trying not to show his embarrassment. "Lunch then, I'll swing by and pick you up later." With that, he pulled the door sharply closed before shaking his head and sucking in a sharp breath. Setting off towards the lift, he walked a little faster than usual down the corridor.

He hated the awkwardness that had developed between them. The relationship he'd had with Daniel's child self had been easy and relaxed once they'd sorted things out. He'd loved the child. If he was honest, he still loved the man that had now taken the child's place, but he couldn't imagine Daniel wanting that paternal type of attention, the old version certainly didn't.

Jack certainly had no intention of asking Daniel to leave his house, or anything else at this point in time. Secretly he hoped for a continuation of the precious relationship they'd developed together as father and son. He had friends whose kids were grown and now he'd been robbed of seeing Danny grow normally; it was the least he could hope for. He wanted what other normal dad's had, but Jack had always seemed to have been cursed in that department, he'd never been a normal dad. Maybe, he considered, this was in some way divine retribution for losing Charlie.

Without realizing it, he'd arrived at the General's door. He'd not given any further thought to what the older man may have wanted. Usually it was some operational business or clarification on mission briefings, there was no reason for this to be any different.

Jack knocked, casually leaning forward through the open door.

"Come in, Colonel and close the door behind you."

Jack raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, 'Close the door, hurr…okaaay.'

He did as he was asked, noticing that the General was signing a few more pieces of paper before clearing the space on the desk in front of him.

Jack wandered over and seated himself, he could see from the look on George's face this wasn't going to be a formal meeting, but then again, when did they ever really have formal meetings?

"Jack, I've asked you here to talk about, Dr. Jackson."

Jack felt himself stiffen a little at the use of his given name and the mention of Daniel. "Problems, sir?"

George smiled, "I don't know, Jack, you tell me."

Are, so this was going to be one of those sessions was it? He'd done this with the General after Danny had been shrunk originally. _'George was a very perceptive guy,' _mused Jack.

"Well, sir. It's Danny isn't it, what can I say," and in all honesty he didn't really know. Nothing had changed, only the fact that his small pain in the butt had now got bigger again and had turned a little introspective, much as he had been before, as far as Jack could work out.

"You need to talk to him, Jack."

Jack was so tempted to say 'Dur!' but stopped himself in the nick of time, "Yes, sir. I was planning to do that tonight," and then something occurred to him. "Has he been here, sir?"

George smiled his most endearing smile before nodding and sighing very slightly, "Yes, Jack. He's been here."

Jack tried not to look surprised, but then again he couldn't think why it would be a surprise. His kid Danny was always happy to let Grandpa George, (as he'd taken to calling him), run interference when he and Jack had disagreed over something. George had a huge soft spot for Daniel however annoying he was.

"And?" Jack drawled out the question and rotated his hand in front of him, trying to prolong getting to the point, "he say anything, sir?"

George watched intently and then shook his head, "No, not particularly, but I get the impression he would have had a lot to say, if he'd known how to put it."

Jack edged his bets with the next question, but he'd already guessed he was probably not far off with his suppositions, "He wanted, Grandpa?"

George smiled and shook his head, always amused by Jacks directness.

Before speaking George looked up and Jack met his gaze, seeing only concern and understanding. "Talk to him, Jack, he needs you and before you ask, he knows my position."

"Yes, sir, I understand," and he did, or he hoped he did. Daniel had always been a bit of a mystery to Jack, he supposed this was George's way of giving him a heads up. George was always able to reach some of the parts of Daniels complex reasoning that mere mortals like Jack struggled with all the time.

"And, Colonel, you and you're team are on stand down for another week, make good use of it. You understand that Dr Frasier won't let Dr. Jackson gate travel until she thinks he's fit?"

Jack got to his feet and stood to attention, "Yes, sir, I understand."

"Dismissed, Colonel and let me know how things go," George smiled disarmingly.

"Thank you, sir, I will." Jack offered returning the smile and making his way to the door.

o0o

Daniel looked up as he heard a hesitant knock at his door, "Great, another concerned visitor," he hissed under his breath, seeing Sam there.

He didn't say anything, and she came in anyway.

"Hi," she offered quietly while awkwardly standing not far from his desk.

He looked up and managed a small smile; it wasn't Sam's fault that Jack was bugging him to death at the minute. "Hi."

She returned the smile, appearing slightly more relaxed.

"I'er thought I'd drop by and walk around with you for lunch, if that's okay?"

Well at least she wasn't asking how he was, but then again she didn't usually need to. Sam, more often than not, had managed to rescue him from Jack on more than one occasion and he'd usually ended up telling her about stuff anyway, but not today. He just wanted to be alone.

"It's okay, I have a sandwich, you go on, I'll be fine." Before offering a little smile and catching a look of disappointment in his friend's eyes, he ducked back down to his book, hoping she'd take the hint.

A moment passed and she hadn't moved. _'This couldn't be good'_ he surmised.

"Danny, I'm worried about you."

Okay, so the statement was simple enough, but he didn't want to pour his heart out to Sam about his stupid kid insecurities, he was a man now, for god's sake. Not a little kid anymore. He just needed time to get over this.

He looked at Sam intently, her stance had changed from defensive to preparing to pounce, he'd seen it before. Removing his glasses he rubbed his face and met her gaze, "Really, Sam, I'm fine. Just go and get lunch… please."

Now he sounded like he was begging to be left alone and that never went well, he doubted she'd leave willingly now.

Obviously swooping in for the kill and not buying his reassurances at all, Sam leaned forward on Daniel's desk, getting into his personal space. "You're not fine, Daniel, how can you be? You were a kid a few days ago and now you're a man again and you remember every detail, every cuddle, every bit of mischief, us being your family, being your world for 18 months, how can you be fine, Daniel?"

Her voice rose towards the end of the sentence along with her emotion, Daniel noticed tears welling in her eyes. He still wasn't ready for this though. Sam hadn't really spoken to him since the incident and if he we're being truthful, he'd avoided her, knowing she'd need to be reassured of his well being and of all the people he new he'd struggle to bluff, Sam was pretty high on that list.

He hitched back in his chair, trying to break the unseen mental grip she had on his being. His temper was starting to rise, he didn't want, or feel he had to try and justify his state of mind right now, all he wanted was to be left alone.

"Well, I am, okay. Can we just leave it?" Daniel was all but shouting at the scowling, upset face that was staring at him over the table. She'd been more of a big sister than anything else to Daniel and the time would come when he wanted to talk to her, but not now.

"No, Danny, 'we' can't just leave it. There's more people to be considered than just you. You must understand that!"

That hit a nerve, more people than just him, so he wasn't the one that had had to go through all of this? Thinking he'd have to grow up again, missing being an adult and, god, now missing being a kid.

He scrunched his eyes up and covered them with his hands. "I don't wanna talk to you, Sam! Just leave me alone!"

With that angry and shouted plea, his office door flew open, leaving Jack framed in the doorway and frowning.

Sam stood up to attention and Jack waved a dismissive hand, while Daniel sank further down into his chair, hoping he may disappear.

"So what's all the shouting about, kids?" Jack enquired wryly from the doorway.

Daniel rolled his eyes and noticed Jack giving him the 'naughty kid' look; he definitely knew that look by now.

"Nothing," he mumbled, dropping his eyes. He certainly didn't want to rehash this argument with Jack involved as well.

"Daniel wouldn't come for lunch, sir," Sam said quickly.

Oh great, now Jack thinks he's arguing with her about whether he wants to eat yet or not, he didn't know what was worse. Jack was overbearing about his eating habits most of the time anyway, this was just giving him ammunition and Daniel didn't have a 'get out of Jail free card' without admitting the truth.

He picked up his glasses and tried to look busy, but feeling Jack's eyes boring into him made it feel hopeless.

"Daniel?"

Oh and now he was using his proper name too, a sure sign he wasn't a happy camper.

Daniel set his face to remove his feelings before looking Jack in the eye, "I want to be left alone."

Jacks unforgiving gaze didn't change, "After lunch, come on, you need to eat."

Nope, no sympathy there, Jack was going into Dad mode, in auto pilot and straight to the point.

"I'm not a kid, Jack. I'll go eat when I'm ready." It was a pathetic attempt to argue his point and he knew he'd lose, but rather that, than talk about Sam's argument.

Daniel looked up from his fidgeting to be met with another of Jack's expectant parent expressions. He'd had far too much practice at that and in a funny way it made Daniel smile inside and feel loved.

"Daniel?"

"Okay, I'm coming…" he nearly called him dad, so very nearly, but caught himself before the tell-tale words could leave his mouth. Unfortunately the pang in his chest dug in a little deeper every time he had to stop himself…


	4. Chapter 4

AND ANOTHER PART, AS PROMISED!! THIS IS A COMPLETE FIC, IM JUST LAZY WITH POSTING, SORRY!!

* * *

Daniel sat across the table from Sam, she kept giving him very pointed looks, he could sense it rather than see it. He was, after all, doing his upmost to avoid her glare.

"Danny, are you planning on eating that?"

Hearing the question, Daniel looked up from the food that he was currently pushing around his plate. Jack sat opposite him giving him his best colonel stare.

"I'm not really hungry, Jack." His stomach was still doing flip flops over the mornings events and he had a horrible feeling that Sam was biding her time before getting ready to pounce again.

"You haven't eaten since this morning you should try to eat something."

Daniel rolled his eyes and gave Jack a side ways look, "Jack, how old am I?" Daniel waved his fork up and down indicating his current thirty four year old body.

Jack stabbed a fry while dropping his gaze to concentrate on his own food, shrugging of the attempt to throw him off the scent, "Irrelevant, Danny. You've never ate properly."

Daniel smiled and shook his head, the older man always had a bone to pick over him looking after his health and well being.

"But you haven't eaten anything, Daniel." Oh great, Sam.

Sam was all but frowning at him. He met her gaze and tipped his head, daring her to say anything else.

"Don't look at me like that, Daniel, you haven't. The Colonel's right, you need to eat something."

Daniel could see Jack lift his head and watch with interest as Sam pinned Daniel with her own version of Auntie's expectant stare.

Daniel placed his fork down and slid his fingers under his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose while he scrunched his eyes up in frustration. He looked back over at Sam who hadn't, for her part, moved a muscle.

"I am not nine anymore Sam, I do not need somebody to tell me when to eat and sleep," Jack coughed at that before returning to his lunch. Daniel squinted briefly at Jack, "I'm thirty four, I will eat when I please and I will talk about this when I am good and ready." Daniel's voice rose with every word before he drew in a breath, got up noisily from the table and splashed coffee all over Jack.

Seeing Jack pull back from the table and gasp, Daniel made a dash for the exit. He'd had more than enough of Sam and had no intention of discussing his personal feelings in public, but he also knew that Jack would be fit to kill after the coffee incident, so made a break for the locker room. He just wanted to go home.

"Daniel!" He heard the shout from the commissary and hurried his pace a little more.

Riffling through his locker clumsily, Daniel knew that the colonel would be hard on his heels. Finally getting his sweater over his head, he heard the door open.

"Danny?"

Ahh, not what he expected. No ranting Jack? Daniel peered from behind his locker door as his head popped out of the neck of the sweater and spotted Jack just in the doorway, effectively stopping anyone else coming in.

"What was all that about, Danny?" Jacks eyebrows rose a little and he placed his arms firmly over his chest.

He hadn't bargained for that question. After successfully throwing Jack off the scent before lunch and the whole Sam debacle, that little outburst must have looked weird to say the least.

He chewed his lip, put his foot on the bench to tie his lace and dropped his head, "Urr, nothing really, Jack. Just feeling a bit… stressed."

"Stressed, hurr?" Jack hadn't moved, a sure sign he was buying the explanation.

"Yeah," Daniel tied his other shoelace while nodding his head and stealing a quick glance at his CO.

"Daniel, hate to say this buddy, but this is me you're talking to here. The man that's been playing dad for the last 18 months, I think I know by now if there's something bugging you."

Daniel sighed and his shoulders slumped, he could feel his anger rising again. _'Why does everyone wanna fix this?'_

Closing his eyes, he spun around on his heel and slammed the locker door shut, "Jack, I just want to be left alone."

Jack raised his hands and his eyebrows as he backed away from the door that Daniel now slammed through, ready to make his way to the surface.

"That went well," murmured Jack as he watched the door swing shut.

o0o

On the surface and well up the mountain, Daniel found a sheltered spot and sat down with his back against a log. The fall meant the leaves sat deep on the ground and scrunched satisfyingly under foot as he slid his legs away from his body. The air was cool on his skin, not quite bitter but fresh with a hint of a promised ground frost that would accompany the approaching evening.

Throwing his head back in high frustration, Daniel heaved heavy breaths after nearly running most of the way to his current position, "Damn it!" he hissed, grabbing some golden brown leaves and scrunching them tight in his fist. He watched as his breath disappeared into the afternoon air before roughly snatching his glasses from his face to remove the fog.

"Why the hell can't they just leave it alone?" He spoke to himself as he tilted his head back and saw the rustling leaves slowly float from above. It was so peaceful here. It helped him put things into perspective, well, most of the time.

When he and Jack had argued about his childish behaviour or refusal to do what normal kids did when this all first happened, he often came here. Jack more often than not found him and scolded him for running away on his own. Once, he'd physically been dragged back by his loving Dad. On receiving a sharp tap on the behind, the struggle had ceased and for a while after, Daniel had considered he'd been a tiny bit obnoxious.

The memory made him smile…and grimace all that same time. Jack still seemed to be…Jack. And it still gnawed away at him; did he want him to be his Dad? Somebody he could turn to? Jack had always been somebody he could turn to, but that fact didn't make this current situation any easier. He accepted his feelings for what they where, talking to Grandpa George had helped with that, but he needed to…live with them, in his head. He'd needed to talk to Jack, pluck up the courage, maybe that's what was stopping him. He didn't want Jack to think he was a fool.

Daniel mulled over how he so naturally called The General, Grandpa, but still fought against calling Jack, Dad. Working anywhere and calling your CO, Dad, was never really going to be an option, but in private…it felt kinda right, comfortable, like an old pair of slippers.

That's not what was really bothering him at this precise moment; Sam getting at him bothered him, annoyed him even. He wanted to sort things out in his head and then deal with Sam and Teal'c. They where his dearest friends, but Sam seemed to want something he couldn't give.

He'd always struggled to call her Auntie, even as a kid. It just didn't seem to fit somehow. As time had worn on, it had slipped now and again and Jack had always called her that. Sam had always been like a big sister, a confidante, his partner in crime. They had so much fun together. She always got him the things that Jack wouldn't. Watched the stuff on the tv with him that Jack hated, took him to eat junk food and drink sugar infested soda, which Jack didn't. She ran interference, sat and read to him when he stayed with her, which was a regular weekend thing. She did everything an older big sister would do. She'd taken Jack's wrath over his sugar induced tantrums on more than one occasion. She'd even taken him to meet her brother's kids and he'd loved it. He had severely doubted he'd enjoy other children's company, but it had been a blast, an excuse to let rip, to be a real kid. For that weekend, everything had been forgotten.

Thinking about it, she'd been fantastic. The best aunt a kid could want. He actually felt a pang of jealousy when he thought of Mark's kids. He knew things would be right with them, eventually, but he needed to sort things out with Jack first. In his eyes, there was nothing to sort out with Sam, she'd treated him in a way that made him feel comfortable and respected, took control when she'd had too and even fended off some of Jack's more overly paternal habits.

When he was ready, he'd tell her all of this. He knew that she'd understand, there was never any doubt about that, but the pushy 'talk to me, Daniel', thing, needed to stop now. The 'your not coping, Daniel' thing had to be halted too. He knew what she was thinking. He hadn't gone to her first so she'd gone into, 'Daniel's in real trouble' mode and tried to wade in. She must have known the whole 'Jack and him relationship' was going to be completely weird for a while and thought that he should confide in her, but he didn't want to, not now.

A noise from behind made him jump, suddenly jarring him back from his introspection, "Jack?" he called out, thinking there was every likelihood it would be the older man looking for him.

"It's me, Daniel," Sam appeared to his left very hesitantly.

Daniel drew his legs up and tucked his head out of sight, he didn't want to speak.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I followed. I just needed to speak to you, I'm worried about you."

He didn't move and sensed her looking at him in the hope that he may answer.

"Please, Daniel." Her voice sounded broken, Daniel's conscious pricked him, after all, someone else's suffering always came before his own self imposed misery.

He looked up from his knees, meeting her intense blue gaze. "Sam, I'm okay. I'll be okay, honestly. You just need to give me space." He tried not to sound annoyed, but it was difficult, his emotions where still running very close to the surface.

As he buried his face into is knees, he sensed her move slightly closer and then a warm hand touched his cheek, "You're cold, Danny. You've been up here for ages. Come back down, please."

Somewhere in his mind he appreciated her concern, but that wasn't want blossomed to the surface when he met her eyes once more with a harsh glare. "I don't need your concern, Sam. I'm perfectly able to decide when I'm cold, where I want to sit and how long I want to stay out here for."

Her mouth opened a little and she looked shocked by his tone of voice, but she didn't say anything.

He turned momentarily, twisting his face in frustration. The guilt over his biting words played at the edges of his conscience, but he so desperately wanted to be alone.

"But-but, Daniel, please…" Tears had started to form in her eyes, he could see the tell tale signs, hear it in her voice.

Slowly lifting his head, he hissed his reply, cutting her off, "Just leave me, Sam."

Before managing to see her face, she'd turned and was leaving. She was wiping her eyes. He wanted to call her back and make things right, but he couldn't, not now. He needed to make things right with himself first and some time alone in the wilderness went along way with helping that.

o0o

"Daniel?" Jack waded through the leaves, the cold starting to nip at his face, hands and ears. Finding Sam sobbing her heart out in her lab was a bit of an eye opener. Apparently Daniel had been on the rampage and was taking no prisoners. Jack had offered a supportive hug and asked where the linguist was. On hearing he was outside, apparently without a jacket and as stubborn as ever, Jacks spidey senses had gone into overdrive.

"Will that kid never think," Jack hissed as he blew warm air into his hands, and pulled his cap a little further down his forehead to block out the late afternoon sun. Jack was ready to drag his big archaeologist back and give him a piece of his mind. He understood he was upset, but upsetting everyone else wasn't the way to deal with this. He needed to learn to talk.

"Daniel, where the hell are you?" Jack half shouted, his worry starting to overtake his annoyance; Daniel must have been out here for at least three hours now by his reckoning.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted once more as he rounded a bend in the path, the trees being the only indication which way the path went, the assorted golden brown leaves formed a carpet as far as the eye could see.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the trunk where he'd often found Daniel in the past, but he couldn't see him. Carrying on, a branch snapped behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder. About to carry on, he spotted a familiar body curled on the floor, causing his heart to plummet.

"Danny, Danny, are you okay?" Jack rushed over and knelt down next to the prone form, there was no movement. With out thinking, Jack touched Daniel's forehead, it was cold. There was at least, a small sign of his breath leaving his lips. Looking a little closer, Jack could detect minute tremors.

Looking at his position and a quick scan of Daniel's body confirmed there were no obvious injuries. Jack quickly removed his coat and draped it over the younger man's shoulders and around his back. He leaned closer, "Daniel, can you hear me?"

There was a soft murmur, "Da," but it was hardly discernable.

"Are you hurt, Danny, speak to me." There was a flutter of blue eyes accompanied by a very small shake of Daniel's head.

Making a quick decision and wanting to get Daniel warm as soon as possible, Jack finally managed to lift the dead weight over his shoulder and started his way back down the mountain.

Jack walked very slowly and carefully. With every step his knees complained. The weight and the cold were never a good thing, but he couldn't leave his kid up there alone. Jack cursed himself; his friend was no longer that kid. Jack mentally shook himself, it didn't matter, he wouldn't have left Danny there alone anyway, even to get help.

As he tried to readjust the weight on his shoulder, he felt the owner's muscles tense a little. Hmm, maybe he was coming round?

"Da," The murmur was a little louder than originally.

"Yeah, Danny, I'm here."

Deciding to stop and have a break, Jack roughly bundled his burden up and then, as gently as possible, placed Daniels pliant body on the floor.

Jack noticed a flash of blue eyes and a now confused face trying to focus on him.

Jack zipped the jacket up closer to Daniels chin, taking advantage of his current state and found the younger man's glasses, before carefully placing them on his nose.

"Dad, what's going on? Daniel's face was crumpled with thought, his voice still distant; Jack knew if he was that cold, he'd struggle to think coherently.

"I'm taking you home, Danny, don't worry," Jack soothed; absently brushing the younger mans hair back as he spoke.

"But-but, I want to be alone," even in this state the kid could whine.

'_Stubborn son of a bitch'_, thought Jack. "No, Danny, over my dead body. You're coming home with me." Jacks words were terse, his earlier annoyance bubbling up slightly.

Daniel now struggled to sit up, it was clear he would be unable to stand un-aided. "I wanna stay, Jack."

'_Oh hear we go, he's coming back to us now,'_ Jack frowned and grasped Daniel's shoulder in his rough hand. "It's my place or the mountain and the infirmary, Daniel. You are not staying. You nearly froze to death up here; don't ya get it, Danny?"

Jack continued his unbending stare into the blue eyes that were quite obviously still struggling to focus on him. This was Danny and his stubborn streak at its worst. Jack was quite ready to haul Daniel's butt back over his shoulder and take him straight to the infirmary, no matter how much his knees complained.

"So, either I carry your bony ass down the mountain and back into the SGC, or I help you walk down and we get to go home, it's your choice, Danny." Jack stood, ready to move out. He certainly wasn't going to debate how this would pan out.

Daniel wavered as he tried to get up and groaned, "I really don't wanna go anywhere."

Jack turned and grabbed Daniel's arm, "For cryin out loud, Danny! What did I just say? Your first choice is sooo not going to happen, so can it and walk, or suffer the indignity of being carried!"

Jack was annoyed and cold, he wanted to get back. He so wanted to knock the kid on his ass at the moment, ill or not.

"Okay," came a sigh of resignation, "but it's under protest."

Jesus! How could he sound so damn petulant, even in this semi aware state? Jack huffed and helped the young man to a nearly standing position. Taking most of the weight, Jack made his way carefully down the mountain with no further complaints. Jack considered that all Daniel's strength was spent on the effort of walking and thank god for that!

At the truck he bundled Daniel into back seat and strapped him in, they were hardly down the road when Jack heard the gentle snoring that accompanied any age Daniel with sinus problems.

Jack smiled and shook his head; he'd get him into bed, see how he was and maybe ask Janet to pop in. He could explain to the General, who he doubted would be very pleased. After that, they'd be having words…


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack!"

Daniel called for the person that automatically came to mind as he lurched forward on his elbows and the sweat that pooled on his chest rolled down his front making him shiver. His blurred vision could only make out the shadow cast by the bright light that suddenly emanated from the hallway and partially lit the dark room. His mind was racing. Images of his dead wife, parents and the many other people lost to him continued to play out in the corners of his sleep addled mind.

"Danny?"

Jack's weight sunk onto to the side of the bed and a gentle palm was placed on his forehead.

"Da?" The familiar voice bought him slowly back to reality causing him to sink back to the bed. His eyes cracked open and he felt a tear escape down his hot cheek.

"Its okay, Danny, I'm here." The voice was soothing and gentle as a reassuring hand slid though his spiky, sweat drenched hair.

The gentle motion pushed his mind back towards sleep. As he curled up onto his side, the familiar rough hand still resting on his head, his thoughts wandered back over the times Jack had soothed him back to sleep… as a child… a child?

Daniel's eyes burst open as suddenly as he sat bolt up right in bed. Without thinking he held his hands in front of his face, breathing heavily and taking in his now adult hands…he'd forgotten. In his deepest and darkest dreams he was still a child. In the darkest corners of his mind, he was still a child. The child in him needed Jack as a father; the adult needed him as a friend, but his mature mind fought against Jack still being recognized in a paternal role.

"Whoa there Danny boy," Jack stood up and tried to stop Daniel falling from the bed.

Daniel looked up at the man who'd been soothing him back to sleep from the nightmares that had filled his dreams. They had occurred less and less as he'd settled into being part of a family, a child who was loved and valued. Now, however, with the horrific jolt back to adulthood the nightmares had returned again and now more strongly than ever, but Jack was still there to try and chase the night terrors away, always protecting and caring.

"Danny, you okay?" Jack stepped back towards the bed and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Daniels unfocused and confused eyes settled on the familiar figure, his blue eyes piercing and searching.

"Da-J-Jack?" Daniel managed to get the broken words to leave his mouth, his mind still not quite able to connect the pieces. He was big, wasn't he?

He glanced back at his hands again and then back at Jack, "I'm big?"

Jack returned the confused look with one of his own, "Yes, Danny, you're big and by my estimation," Jack looked meaningfully at his watch and tapped it with his finger, "have been for a week now. You forgot?" The look was replaced with one of more concern.

Daniel looked into the questioning brown eyes he knew so well, "Y-ye, n-no, no, no. I-I didn't forget," he shook his head and turned to look back at his own hands, "just confused, sleeping…sorry," his voice trailed off as he studied his blanketed legs a little more intently.

"Its okay, Danny, I understand, you were having a nightmare." Jack offered gently. He obviously didn't want to feed the growing concern that was already obvious in his young friend's eyes.

Daniel turned back and smiled weakly at Jack, "I-I know, sorry. Just not quite with it. Sorry I got you up."

"You sure you're okay?" Jack returned the smile with one of his own, but was unable to stop the worry creasing his brow.

Daniel nodded, the dreams had gone, "Yeah, sorry to bother you."

Jack pulled his hand away as a grin grew more recognizable, "Stop apologizing, Danny. Save that for the morning when you can explain me having to drag your sorry ass back down that mountain last night." With that Jack turned and left the room. He flipped the hall light off and Daniel heard Jack's bedroom door close.

It took until that moment for what Jack had said to sink in…drag his sorry ass down the mountain? Oh shit!

He remembered what had happened the night before, vaguely, but enough. Sam, he'd been trying to avoid Sam. He shook his head and snuggled back down under the sheets, pulling them tight to his ears.

Daniel rolled over and sighed. Yes, things weren't easy, but alone in the dark; his reaction seemed to be over the top. He knew that sooner or later he'd need to be honest with people about his feelings. It certainly didn't look like they were going away anytime soon. The reassurance he'd gained from talking to George was very evident but the people closer to him where just proving to be slightly more problematic when it came to honesty.

Feeling slightly regretful for his actions, Daniel closed his eyes. Jack was going to be pissed, there was no doubt about it and maybe he had a right to be annoyed, but so did he. Daniel huffed; he knew Jack wouldn't see it like that though…

o0o

Rolling onto his back, Daniel remembered with a small grimace the night's events and also the evening that had led up to them. Pushing the covers back, he yawned and dragged himself into a sitting position, his body ached. The cold would have induced that and he felt sure he was starting to get a sore throat. 'Yep,' he thought, 'he could sure be a prize idiot sometimes.' Not thinking about consequences didn't always pay, especially when it came to his own personal well being.

Daniel shrugged off the thought as he remembered the gentleness that Jack had shown when he'd awoken with the haunting nightmares. It must have been the first time Jack had really touched him since he'd been upsized. Daniel smiled, Jack cared. That was a stupid thought, he knew that Jack cared, but in a funny way his actions proved it. Jack had been so careful not to invade his personal space since this minor catastrophe and only days before and had gone out of his way to give hugs and pats and hair ruffles at every available occasion while he was a kid. And Daniel knew that as much as it had annoyed the hell out of him sometimes before he was shrunk, it didn't anymore. It comforted and made him feel loved and wanted and all the things that had been so lacking in the cracked childhood he remembered the first time around.

He knew that wouldn't change; he couldn't undo what had been done and didn't want to if he was being honest with himself. Talking about it would be a whole different ball game though, so for now, he'd enjoy what was forth coming and wait for the time and place to talk to Jack.

Unfortunately for Daniel, the up and coming discussion this morning was looking to be completely different, quite possible one sided and not on his part either. He felt sure he wasn't going to like it at all, however it turned out.

Daniel wandered down the stairs, the smell of freshly percolating coffee luring him to the kitchen. He shuffled up to the counter and grabbed a mug, yawned widely and dragged a hand through his sleep ruffled hair.

It obviously didn't escape Jack's notice as he turned from flipping pancakes and spotted his pyjama clad archaeologist inhaling a large mug of freshly brewed coffee, but still only barely awake. As Daniel turned back to the counter and placed his mug down, Jack couldn't resist the opportunity presented to him. Leaning forward with the spatula, he flicked it and caught Daniel's behind.

Daniel flinched, reaching quickly behind him and turned so sharply, Jack thought he'd fall over, "bastard!" he hissed as he struggled to focus on the face with a pleased grin plastered across it.

"Language, Daniel."

"What the hell was that for?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and pointed at the table with the offending spatula, indicating that his friend should sit down, "The opportunity presented itself and after yesterday, you deserved it." With that, Jack turned back to the pancakes and scooped the first four from the hot plate.

Daniel squinted and frowned at the back of Jack's head and made for the table as he grabbed the now full mug of coffee. He took the seat wincing slightly at the minor sting that now radiated internally from his right butt cheek, _'Oh great, no chance of not talking about that then.' _Maybe, for the moment, not speaking at all was the best form of defence.

Jack picked up the plates and placed one stacked full of steaming pancakes in front of the younger man, "You should really start to make breakfast too, Danny," Jack grinned at him, delivering the line with a sarcastic edge.

Daniel now had his nose deep in the large mug of steaming liquid and looked over the brim in surprise at his friends comment. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'maybe he should?'

Placing the mug down and determined not to agree with the man that had already wounded his person, Daniel looked at the now seated older man, "I wasn't up and I never ask you to make breakfast." Daniel swiped the syrup from the table before Jack's now reaching hand could grab it, taking full advantage of his frowning friend.

"What's with the attitude, Daniel?" Jack questioned, any sarcasm now quashed and replaced with serious edge.

Daniel carefully pooled as much syrup on his pancakes as possible and purposefully didn't meet the older man's eyes while pushing the now half empty bottle back the centre of the table.

"You hit me," Daniel announced sounding wounded and a little whiny.

Jack grabbed the syrup and looked meaningfully between the bottle and his young friend before tipping some syrup on his own pancake mountain, "It was a joke, Danny, but you did deserve it. What the hell where you thinking yesterday afternoon anyway, sitting out in the cold and then insisting you wanted to stay there!"

Daniel dropped his now filled fork and looked at Jack wide eyed as he made to defend himself. Jack spotted the tell tale sign and held up his finger, "Ach! And don't tell me it's up to you if you want to freeze to death! Like I'm actually going to leave you there! And you upset Carter, care to share in the madness, Daniel?"

Jack was now mangling his pancakes in his over exuberant questioning of his friend and continued to stare in between stabbing fork full's, but never actually getting them to his mouth.

Daniel, for his part, had decided to eat what he could before he was expected to answer. He now looked up and couldn't help wincing a little when Sam's name was mentioned. It was obvious that Jack must have run into Sam before coming to find him, otherwise how else would Jack have known where he was?

"She wouldn't leave it alone, Jack. I didn't want to speak to her about everything, not yet. You understand that and so does Teal'c. I need to speak when I'm ready." Daniel's eyes dropped to the plate and he pushed is food around as he delivered the last line.

Jack's eyebrows rose, "And running away like a kid was going to solve that? This is what all that crap was about at lunch?"

Daniel glanced back up through his lashes, "I didn't run away like a kid, I just felt overwhelmed, that's all."

Jack waved his fork in the air a little after taking another bite of his rapidly cooling food. "Seemed very 'Danny the kid like' to me, running away up there and saying you wouldn't come down even when you where half frozen, but hey, I'm just the one who played Dad for 18 months, what would I know."

Daniel shrunk into the chair a little more, he knew Jack was right. He'd been unreasonable and maybe speaking to Sam needed to be done, but yesterday wasn't the time. He'd speak to her today, on his terms and not after being pursued half way up a mountain.

"I'm sorry if it came across that way, I wasn't thinking."

Jack looked back over and must have sensed his small victory, "Apology accepted, but it's not just me you need to apologize to is it, Danny?"

Daniels head lifted slowly as he sat a little straighter in his chair, "You're not my father now, Jack." The words had a small biting edge to them, well as much as he dared considering yesterday's behaviour.

Tilting his head slightly, Jack fixed Daniel with soft glare, "Well, Danny, I think that's where you're wrong. Remember the adoption papers?" The grin now breaking out on Jack's face was nearly evil.

Daniel was near on dumbfounded. Yes, he remembered the adoption papers, but he couldn't believe they where still legally binding, his date of birth would surely be an issue for one thing? His mouth seemed to opening but nothing of any real worth was coming out.

Jack stepped in to quell what he suspected was a rising rebellion and put his friend's mind at ease, in more ways than one he hoped. His face softened and he took on a serious demeanour, "I have the papers, Danny. They can stay as they are if you want. I'll leave the decision to you." Grabbing his plate and leaving the table, Jack left his friend still in what he could only assume was a mild state of shock, but as far as he was concerned, he'd made his case.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel sat in his office, still in a state of shock over Jack's, well, Jack's 'do you want to be my adopted son, or what?' statement.

He knew that wasn't what he'd said, because Jack was obviously having one of his saner moments because he was being completely serious, but Daniel was struggling, was that the right word?

Maybe not struggling, but stunned by what his friend (and yes, for a good while, father) had said. And so casually, how could Jack toss that out so casually? Of course, it's Jack and that's what Jack does, but adoption?

Jack was willing to leave the adoption papers in place and get them to be legal?

Did Jack want this? Really? Or was he being indulgent? Jack was always indulging, according to Sam anyway, even before this downsizing incident, but adoption?

Did he, Daniel, want this?

Yes, there was little doubt of that in his mind, not now, not after the past few days, but to actually say it? He was sure going to find saying it hard and when do you drop that into casual conversation? There was little proof needed that the older man had rubbed off on Daniel over the last few years, but he wasn't sure he could casually toss such a meaningful comment around like Jack did and have it still sound…sincere?

Daniel rolled his head around in his hands as he leaned forward, his chin perched on his palms while bony elbows cracked on the desk, his over exaggerated movements straining his joints. He sighed and propped his head up a bit further, casting his coffee mug an appraising look and clumsily knocking his glasses further onto his nose with his index finger.

Boy was this complicated. Daniel absently dropped a finger into his cooling coffee and swirled it around, still deep in thought. The drive to the mountain had been completely uneventful. Jack hadn't mentioned 'the offer' again and Daniel hadn't spoken a word. From the moment the words had left Jack's mouth, Daniel's mind had been reeling.

"Danny?"

The soft call from the door startled him. Looking up, he saw Sam peering in, and smiling softly. He couldn't help a small grin that crept out in return to her now expectant look.

"Sam, hi."

"Busy?" She edged in a little further, appearing worried that she may be invading her friend's personal space.

"Yeah, urr, no, not really," Daniel looked down shyly, he didn't want to hurt Sam anymore, not after last nights performance. He felt pretty sure she'd got the message loud and clear anyway and for what is was worth, he felt pretty guilty for his actions.

He'd wanted to be left alone, yes, but he should have spoken to her like an adult. He couldn't deny that Jack made some valid points sometimes. He shuddered internally, knowing there was never any chance of repeating that thought to Jack.

Sam seemed to hesitate, "Its okay, Daniel, I'll go. Sorry to barge in." She turned to leave and started to pull the door closed.

Roused from his continued musings, he looked up quickly to catch Sam's look of guilt before she tried leave.

"Sam, don't go, please…" he trailed of slightly, seeing her turn and direct a confused, questioning look towards him. She must have felt just as fazed as he did after yesterday's disaster and now he was asking for her to stay with him.

Noticing no further movement as his eyes dropped to re inspect the desk feeling guiltier by the second; he looked back up and smiled. "Please, Sam. I-I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we talk?"

Her serious gaze visibly melted as she broke into a genuine smile before stepping back into the office and closing the door behind her. "Of course we can, Daniel, you know I'm always here for you." She sat opposite him and he felt redness stating to tinge his cheeks. She used to say that when he was little.

Catching him completely by surprise, she suddenly leaned forward over the desk and rested a gentle hand on his forehead, "Are you okay, Danny? You look flushed."

He batted her hand away and couldn't help the snicker that escaped him, the heat now also warming his ears. "I'm not nine anymore, Sam. I know when I'm ill." He shook his head before looking over the top of his glasses at her.

She gave a half smile and raised an eyebrow; "You know when you're ill?" the sarcasm in the little quip was clear.

Daniel sighed in an over dramatic fashion and met her smile head on, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Daniel, I do. So what do you want to talk about?" Sam's eyes twinkled; she looked genuinely pleased he wanted to confide in her.

Daniel settled back into his chair and fiddled with a pencil between his fingers. "It's Da…I mean, Jack." Daniel's eyes darted between the desk and Sam as his fumbled words betrayed his thoughts to his friend, "He-he's said that, we can keep the adoption papers…and, well… make them legal."

He sighed deeply and slid deeper into the chair, taking an over eager interest in the pencil that now twirled between his fidgeting fingers.

He could see Sam's face reflect her feelings; a little surprised, but not overly. He even thought he could see a something of a pleased look now that what he'd said had sunk in.

"Soooo, how do you feel about this, Daniel?"

He chewed the inside of his lip and straightened up a little. He knew damn well he was going to have to be honest at some point in the proceedings, "Well, I'm a little shocked."

As he faltered he could see Sam's face turn neutral, he knew her well enough to know she'd pretty much agree with what ever he said and then put Jack's point of view to him, how she saw it, of course.

"Shocked in a good way," a smile grew on his face that Sam returned in kind. "I-I wouldn't have thought it would matter to me, but it obviously does. My feelings have been all over the place…" he faltered again, but this time a lump started to form in his throat, "I have to be honest, there's still a big part in here," he patted his heart, "that's been shaped by my experience, that-that I suppose still feels like that kid."

A stray tear surged down his cheek; he hadn't managed to say this to anyone else. He turned tear-filled, pleading eyes on Sam, "I still love all of you, like family…like…b-before, but its different now. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

By now unchecked tears streamed down his face, all concern of feeling embarrassed gone and before he knew what was happening, Sam was at his side and dragging him into a fierce hug.

He felt her hold his face to her shoulder to muffle the sobs that escaped him and hold on so tight that he thought she'd never let go. She rested her head on his and gently rubbed his back.

"I know Daniel, I know exactly what you're saying and I'm so sorry for trying to push you into talking about this before you where ready, so sorry."

Daniel felt sure that he could here Sam's voice breaking a little too. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders just talking and being held by somebody, and not just anybody, by someone he considered as being part of his little makeshift family.

He pushed away a little as the tears eased. Sam still held him, but got the message and loosened her grip.

Daniel removed his glasses that had come displaced during his out pouring of emotion and wiped the lenses, before noticing Sam's understanding, smiling face watching him. She still held his shoulders and waited for Daniel to replace his glasses.

"Are you okay, now?" She touched his cheek tenderly, a habit she'd formed while consoling his child self.

"Yeah, Sam, thanks." He smiled and ducked his head, feeling a tiny bit self conscious of how needy he must look at the moment.

Unthinking, she ruffled his hair and then turned and took a seat back on the other side of the desk.

"You want this then, Danny? You want the adoption to stay legal?" The question took him a little by surprise, but that's what it all boiled down to.

He nodded, before the words came out and met Sam's gaze through tear spiked lashes, "It sounds stupid, but yes, I do."

Sam smile was like a thousand watt light bulb, "No, Daniel, it's not stupid. Jack's been a father to you for near on 18 months. You were aware, your mind hasn't changed. You eventually accepted Jack as your dad and he has always accepted you…you know that, don't you Daniel? He's always acted towards you like a father does to a son." She stopped and Daniel studied her face, it was obvious she thought she may be crossing a line again.

He knew that, he'd always known that. He had always had a special relationship with Jack, more than just friends. Daniel hadn't recognised it at first, not having had many close friends and losing his father so young. It just hadn't occurred to him, but it was there, the trust, unconditional caring, the nagging, worrying. Everything he imagined he would have got from his own father on some level.

He looked at Sam again, "Yes, I do, I know." He smiled and she nodded.

"So tell him, Daniel. He deserves that much."

Daniel's look changed from pleased to concerned, there was more than one reason he'd been holding back on talking to Jack.

"What about here though, our jobs? Family can't be on a team together. I don't want to lose that. SG1 is equally important to me and I don't want to be responsible for ruining that, not when we're in a position to work together again, properly."

Sam shook her head and sighed, "You have to talk to him, Daniel. The colonel will have thought this through, regardless of what you think. Don't make yourself miserable for the sake of a ten minute conversation."

Daniel watched as she got up from her seat, "Are you going?"

She nodded and then made her way towards him, "Yes, but you're coming too," she held out a hand, expecting him to take it, "Come on Daniel, lets go and find the colonel."

He rolled his eyes and made to get out of the chair, "I don't think now's a good time, Sam. He'll be busy."

"He's always busy and nows the perfect time. You need to sort this out before it eats away at you anymore."

She leaned forward and grabbed his hand although he'd steered away from it.

"Sam, I can get there without being led you know, you can drop the hand holding thing." His brow creased as he tried to get her to release him.

"No, Daniel, not now. I want to make sure you get there and talk to him, we've all been worried sick about you and if this is going to help, then you need to sort it out now. Come on," she tugged him along in her wake.

Daniel rolled his eyes again and followed, the woman sure did have a death grip.

After two corridors, he could have died of embarrassment; it was bad enough being dragged along like this as a kid, but as a six foot, thirty -something man? People were giving them the strangest of looks. In the end he started just smiling back and signalling that Sam was losing her marbles a bit. Even that didn't last when she spotted him pulling funny faces behind her back, dropped his hand smacked the back of his head before continuing up the corridor. That had gained a laugh from the nice nurse he'd been signalling at and a blush along with a rather loud 'OW' from himself. He'd rubbed his head and ducked only to realise that Sam had finally let go of his hand, maybe it had been worth the pain after all?

Without warning, Sam stopped in front of him and he nearly ran into her, while over dramatically rubbing his bruised head and pride.

"He's in with the General; I'll knock and let him know you want a word, the door isn't closed."

Daniel grabbed her arm as she reached out, backing her a little way from the door and whispering loudly in her ear, "Shouldn't I be doing that? I'll just come back later, it can wait you know."

"What can wait?"

Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin; Jack must have been right behind him.

He turned cautiously squinting at Sam's wicked smile before turning and casting a smile at Jack, "Ur, nothing, it's nothing…I'll-er, come back later, when you're not busy."

Daniel made an impressive attempt to walk off before Jack grabbed his arm, turning him back to face him, "Daniel, don't just walk off. You obviously want something and looking at you hovering outside the door with Carter, I'd deduce that she bought you here, so spill."

Daniel's head dropped and his eyes flicked around before stilling as Jack crossed his hands over his chest and cocked his head slightly, that was definitely Jacks version of the 'impatient father look.'

"It was nothing, really…I'll-er, I'll talk to you later."

"Daniel?" Now Sam was ganging up on him too.

As Daniel cast a withering look at Sam, Jack's hand dropped on his arm, "It's okay, Carter. I'll get this out of him if I have to ring his neck, you get back to doing whatever it is you were doing."

"Annoying me," he hissed under his breath as Jack took his turn at dragging Daniel, 'must be a day for it,' he mused as the conference room door closed firmly behind them.

Jack dropped his grip and propped himself on the edge of the table, casually folding his legs and arms, leaving Daniel standing before him, "So what's eating you, Danny? I know Carter dragged you up here and that's extreme even for Carter, so it must be something pretty important."

Daniel fidgeted on the spot; he felt like a dear in the headlights, "Can we sit down?"

Jack smiled and his face softened, "Knock yourself out, Danny." He sat himself next to Daniel in their usual seats.

Daniel picked at the imaginary edge of the black inlay on the table, his eyes never leaving it, "It's about the adoption papers."

"Yeah, what about them?" Jack hadn't moved, he just put his arms on the table, placing one hand on top of the other.

"I've spoken to Sam about it."

"Okay."

Daniel dearly wished that Jack would take a more active part in the conversation, he felt like he was little again and confessing a heinous crime, like picking apples from next door neighbour's tree.

He glanced quickly at Jack and then back at the table, "She thinks I should talk to you about it."

His picking continued until Jack reached over and stilled the fidgeting fingers. Jack then forcefully swivelled Daniel's chair towards him and lifted the lowered head to look him in the eye, "You want this, Danny?"

Jack's voice was so calm and reassuring, Daniel's resolve was broken and he silently nodded his head in the weathered hand that so gently cupped his chin. He felt warm tears start to tumble down his face for the second time today.

Jack swiftly released his grip and tugged the chair forward by the arms, Standing, Jack all but scooped Daniel into his arms, "Me too, buddy," he gently whispered into the dark blonde hair.

Daniel felt Jack latch a hand onto the back of his neck, before relaxing into the comforting hold. He returned the hug and held onto Jack's shirt as tightly as he had done the first day he'd been downsized. The relief of admitting his need was nearly overwhelming.

After a few moments the tears stopped and Jack pulled away, but was now standing before Daniel grinning. The younger man looked up shyly.

"What about the team, Jack? We can't work together if we're related, can we?"

Jack smiled, "Don't look so worried, I've talked to Hammond about it. He's not about to make a fuss and we're not related by blood, it's just a piece of paper, nothings really gonna change here as far as we're concerned, is it?"

Daniel nodded, "I 'spose not, you've never really treated me any differently anyway, have you?"

With that comment, Jack playfully cuffed Daniel's head and they both grinned, " and no calling me dad in front of the marines, I'll never hear the last of it!" Jack laughed.

They both became silent for a moment, "Well I'd better get back to work," Daniel offered quietly.

"Yeah, Danny, you do that, I'll come fetch you for lunch."

Daniel nodded and turned to leave before a firm hand dropped on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Jack moved to his side and dropped his arm around Daniel's neck, but not before ruffling Daniel's hair, "So you're my Space Monkey now then," he grinned.

On to the Epilogue!!


	7. Epilogue

I creep up the corridor, and peer around the bedroom door. Daniel has been up here for maybe an hour now and I haven't seen or heard him. I suppose my curiosity got the better of me. I wonder what he is doing in that room full of reminders of what he had not so long ago been. I could only presume that in some strange way it gives him some comfort.

The door is slightly ajar, so I stand close and using my finely honed black op skills, I peer through the crack nearest the hinges that afford me a reasonable view of the occupant's bed.

Yep, my kid's there and yes, I'm sorry, but I have decided I can't think of him as anything else now. He'll always be my dearest friend, but after the last eighteen months, he's always going to be my kid, whether he likes it or not. I must have been ten kinds a fool to think we could go back to how we where before. After Daniel accepted the adoption papers, any doubts I had about how I felt, or should feel have been erased. I just need to tell him that. Might be kinda difficult, all things being considered, but we'll get over that. I think essentially he understands. I'm not a man of many words, never have been, not for feelings, anyway, but I'm fairly convinced he needs me. Well, in my humble opinion he's always needed me on some level, and as difficult as it is to admit it, since that first mission, I've needed him too. This little alien escapade has just served to prove how great that need is for both of us.

I move a little closer to the crack in the door and smile at Danny. He's lying on his stomach, swinging his legs back and forth. His laptop sits open in front of him with a screen saver flickering around. Surprisingly there appears to be all kinds of photos fading in and out on the screen from what I can see, pictures of team nights, from before, smiles and laughter evident from the candid shots. Then there's the pictures that take my breath away. Danny's Christmas with us when he was first shrunk, me, Janet, Teal'c, Sam and then later, New Years I think. Grandpa George with the girls, Daniel laughing, me tickling him, Sam hiding, Teal'c holding the small blond boy upside down, his t-shirt riding over his shoulders revealing the skinny pale ribs and a giggling red face.

I swipe an errant tear from my cheek. For some reason I didn't think he'd want to see those pictures. He must have found my discs and uploaded them…How stupid am I, they were happy times.

I look back through my watery eyes, he's listening to the iPod Teal'c had bought him months ago and from the rustling of pages and the obvious ducked head, he's probably deeply engrossed in some work related project. Scanning the floor I spot some of the toys now boxed up and clustered around the foot of the bed. He's obviously making some progress in that direction. There are a few things on the shelves still, some hot wheels cars, a box I knew he kept some of his more precious items in and some books I used to read to him at night before he went to sleep. I could feel a lump form in my throat. I couldn't help the regret I felt at not having my kid anymore, as much as I love the man I now have back. I feel sure the feeling of loss will pass; it's too much like the loss I felt after Charlie to pass as quickly as I'd like though. I mentally shake myself to draw me from my darkening mood, knowing that I will enjoy that man that Daniel has once again become, maybe more now and that in itself allows me to pull myself together a little.

Refocusing on the object of my concerns, I decide I won't disturb him. I'll make some dinner, put some laundry on. He's happy, we'll talk later.

Walking quietly back down the corridor, I look in on the bathroom and pick up the pants and sweater that haven't quite made it to the laundry hamper. I smile and frown all at the same time, while shaking my head. This was something I wasn't going to do any more. Danny was always untidy, too wrapped up in what he was thinking about for menial things like putting laundry in the hamper.

Well, just once more, I'll do it. It has a kinda therapeutic quality, tidying, cooking and cleaning. I know my colleagues would probably laugh me out of the Air force if they knew, but hey, I'm home and a guy has to do something before he sits down to watch the hockey.

Anyway, having a big Daniel in the room that was only days ago occupied by his smaller self and the most important kid in my life certainly needed some therapy to get over, so I'm entitled.

I drop the laundry in the washer and make my way back up to the kitchen. Rummaging around the fridge, I find some salad and some chicken and oh look, some beer! Yep, having Danny around had sure improved my cooking skills and the fridge has been full of nutritional food, something Janet and Sam had never thought possible. "I'm glad to say ladies, I've proved you wrong on that front." I'm careful to toast myself with the freshly open bottle of beer before preparing the chicken for the oven.

I decide some more goodies are in order so return to pillaging the cupboard, I hear movement. Danny must have smelt food. I haven't got my head out of the cupboard when I hear the sound of footsteps jog down the stairs and the latch go on the front door.

A quickly shouted statement meets my ears, "I'm just going out for a bit, Dad. I'll be back in about half an hour."

I bang my head on the cupboard, "Shit," Did he just say what I think he said?

Feeling completely stunned and rubbing madly at my freshly bruised head, I stand up, just in time to see Daniel's back as he shrugs his pack on over his coat.

"I…er, okay, Danny. Dinner's on, don't be long," I'm flummoxed. A quick wave and a rapidly retreating back greet my confused stare. He can't realize what he's said. I shake my head, I hope against hope he does. "We'll talk over dinner." I nod returning to take a large slurp of beer.

o0o

"Oh, crap!" Sheesh, I'm channelling Dad again. And there it is, I can't stop myself thinking of him as that, and now I've just shouted to him, like I did before. Dad, Jack, the man that's loved and cared for me for the past eighteen months, maybe in my twisted mind I've always thought of him as a second dad. He's always taken a fastidious interest in my well being, even before this, even before I noticed he was doing it and started pushing against it. Feeling mollycoddled on oh so many occasions. Maybe I was wrong and he was right after all. I didn't realize what a huge hole Jack fills in my life.

I'll jog to the library, be back ASAP. I know how annoyed Jack gets when I'm late. I feel the smile creep across my lips. There was a time I wouldn't have cared, but I do now. I have no intention of telling Dad…"we'll talk later."

"Daniel Jackson."

Whoa.

"Teal'c," Where the hell did he come from?

The big man bows slightly and smiles, "I have come to see if you and O'Neill are well."

Well, I had to smile at that, but what to say? "Urmm, yeah, we're good, thanks."

Teal'c cocks his head and lifts an eyebrow, so he's not buying that and he's gonna tell me. I chew the inside of my cheek feeling Teal'c's disappointed look being bestowed on my person. The alien has always had a way about him, but since the kid thing I feel the heat of shame a little more fiercely.

"No, honestly T, we're good. Jack's sorted some stuff out, just today actually," Teal'c's still not looking wholly convinced, "Look, I have to get to the library before dinner, go talk to Jack, he'll explain." I smile and pat Teal'c on the arm. The big man nods his usual regal look in place, before I scurry off.

o0o

The door opens, that was quick? Danny must have forgotten something. Still grinning after the parting holler, I turn to peer at the front door. "Danny, that you?"

"No, it is I, O'Neill."

Ah, it's T, that's a surprise, wonder what's on his mind? Like I can't guess!

"Come on in, big guy, I'm in the kitchen," I shout and go to the fridge, ready to offer T his favourite fruit juice.

As I get up from the fridge, Teal'c is standing next to me, his brimmed hat still firmly pulled over his tattoo. "Drink, T?"

"Thank you, O'Neill, Daniel Jackson informs me that all is well?" Teal'c's looks are just priceless; I could tell that he didn't believe that for a minute, especially if it came from Daniel, the king of sidetracking when it was a subject he didn't want to talk about.

I raise my eyebrows and smile, while proffering a bottle of pomegranate juice and searching for my beer. "Yep, we're making progress, T."

Teal'c takes the bottle and nods his head. "I met him on my way in, O'Neill and told him of my intentions. He was very pointed with his reply and left in a great hurry. He told me that I should talk to you."

Okay, the big guy doesn't know what's going on, I feel guilt ridden for not searching him out and explaining earlier.

"He's just a little antsy, T, don't worry about it and we're getting on okay, really. We've actually talked about the adoption papers and agreed to leave them in place." I smile and take a swig of my beer.

Teal'c nods his head, returning my smile. Well as much as a Jaffa does smile, "This is indeed good news, O'Neill."

"Yeah, T, it is, it's great and I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, so that you'd know, but thanks for taking the trouble to come over, you're a buddy."

Teal'c now meets my eyes and it feels like he's diving into my soul, I know this little admission isn't the end of it for me and Daniel and there will be more rough times ahead and I don't doubt that Teal'c is picking up on that.

"I am still concerned for both you and Daniel Jackson; this remains a very difficult situation. You have, after all, lost another child and he another parent."

How perceptive my alien friend is, a lump starts to form in my throat and a prick of wetness works its way into my eyes. God I miss my kid Daniel so much.

I reach forward, patting Teal'c's arm and force what must appear as a watery weak smile onto my face. "Don't worry, Teal'c. We'll work it out; he's still here after all, big or small. He's still our Danny."

Teal'c nods again and takes a long swig from the bottle, "I will impose no longer on your hospitality. I understand that Daniel Jackson needs time to deal with his current situation. Please pass on my regards to him." With that the big guy bows again and places the bottle back on the counter.

"Stay for dinner, T, I'm sure Danny won't mind," I try, but I know that Teal'c won't listen.

"Thank you, O'Neill, but I believe that you and Daniel Jackson need to talk. I feel that this may be better done alone."

Nope, he wasn't going for it, "Well thanks for coming over, T. I'll see you next week." He nods again and then turns before leaving.

As my brother-in-arms closes the door, tears well back up. I can't help the feeling of loss; it's getting stronger by the day. Every time Danny drops a clanger, calling me dad, my heart leaps a little in my chest. I so desperately still want him to think of me as that person and hope that with the acceptance of legal adoption, he will. I want to be the one he turns to when he hurts or is in trouble. I want to be his dad. I think he still needs me for that, maybe he always has. Tears are escaping down my cheeks faster than I can control now, I need to go to the bathroom, pull myself together. We'll talk later.

o0o

"Jack?" I shout as I come in the door, dropping my back pack and hanging up the coat, "I'm back!"

Oh, no reply. Maybe he's taking a shower. Teal'c isn't here. I scan the room, can smell dinner. Looking at my watch I've been 28 minutes exactly, he can't be annoyed, I'm not late.

I wander into the kitchen, casting a furtive look over my shoulder; Jack never liked me touching the oven. I can't help the grin…You're thirty-four! You can look in the oven! I shake my head and lean forward, placing a hand on the oven door…

"Danny! What ya doin'?"

Holey crap, I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Jack?" I look over at him guiltily. Why do I feel guilty? I slowly remove my hand from the oven and stand up; I can't help the smile that spreads over my face like a plague.

"Danny?" and that is delivered with raised eyebrows, crossed arms and Dad's best parental expectant look.

"I'm thirty-four, now, Jack" I offer with my best apologetic look and a grin that a can barely stop being a giggle.

Jack walks up to me, playfully taps my head and then draws me into the biggest hug. I'm so taken back, I return the gesture at first with restraint, but then realize I want to, why not. This man was legally my father now. Another grin breaks out across my face.

Dropping the firm hold, Jack pulls away and takes my shoulders in his hands, "So we talk, right? Honestly, about everything?"

I nod, "Yeah, Jack, we talk."

Jacks walks over to the fridge and grabs another beer, offering it to me, "Wow, I'm allowed beer now!" I quip playfully and Jack rolls his eyes, before going to the oven to look at dinner.

"Yeah, Daniel beer, but you still don't get to touch the oven," he smirks.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Ah, so that means you get to do all the cooking then?"

"Yeah, and you get to do all the dishes, Daniel," Jack laughs.

I drop my bottle on the dining table, "I'm just gonna wash up for dinner, you want me to do anything, Dad?" it falls so naturally from my mouth, as easily as calling him Jack and it feels good.

"Set the table when you come back, Danny," Jack shouts after me.

After setting the table we sat and had dinner, Jack told me that there was no rush for me move out, in fact I didn't have to go at all, but he understood that I'd want my own place back. We talked about feelings and stuff that I never thought I'd hear Jack discuss. I think I underestimated the effect this has had on him; I've been so busy with my own woes. He'd effectively lost another kid, not completely, but as close as it could be, close enough for it to be painful. Okay, now he had a grown version, but he didn't get to see me grow up and do all that kid stuff. I feel selfish for not thinking of him more, but Jack assured me that he understood, but who's there for Jack? Grandpa George? Sam, Teal'c maybe?

While I'm doing the dishes, Jack comes and stands by me, "Soooo," Jack waves his bottle around nonchalantly, " Wha'd'ya say to the big fella earlier? He seemed to think you were a bit… snippy?"

I smile over my shoulder, "Oh, I was just in a hurry, wanted to get back in time."

I spot Jack raise his eyebrows and draw a breath; he's doing that 'maybe-you-could-have handled-it-differently' look.

"Teal'c's still really worried and I think he thought you were giving him the brush off, Danny, that's all. Maybe you should speak to him?"

I turn, finishing the last of the dishes and eye Jack carefully, "Are you telling me off for the way I spoke to Teal'c?" I can't help the annoying bite that seeps into my tone. We'd just had a nice dinner, everything feels better and here's Jack with his, lets-help-Daniel-adjust-his-attitude, look on his face. I'm not nine anymore.

Jack gives me an appraising look, "No, I'm just pointing out that Teal'c seemed edgy."

"And I need to speak to him, to apologise, right?" I can feel my jaw setting, can't stop it.

"Okay, if you put it like that, Daniel, yes. He's worried, he took the time to come here and he got 'snarky Daniel'." Jack's voice rose as he paced away.

Now my temper tops, maybe there's some weird hormones still floating around? "I was _not _snarky, I was in a damn hurry, Jack. Teal'c knows we're working though this and we'll get over it, it's just been another one of SG1's disasters. I have no intention of apologizing!"

"That right, Danny?"

His features soften a little as he looks over his shoulder, catching me automatically in his gaze again. Damn it, I think I've upset him now. That wasn't meant to come out like that.

Jack's look changes from upset to determined in a heartbeat, as he makes to walk away again, "I still want you to apologize, Daniel, period!"

I fix Jack with my own determined stare, "Just because some stupid bit of paper says you're my father now, does not mean you can tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing, _Dad."_ The biting words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, god my mouth runs away with me sometimes. I feel guilt ridden from the statement before I've even finished.

Jack glares as he turns back on his heel to face me, I'm thinking hollering at his departing back wasn't such a good idea either.

"Daniel, he's our friend, one of _our_ 'family,' or had you forgotten that?" Jack continued to glare before stalking back to the garbage and throwing his dead bottle in it, "Or are you still that self absorbed that nobody else matters, cause I promise you this, Daniel, you keep pushing, you'll have no one else _to _give a shit about you!"

Jack looked beyond pissed as he stormed into the garden, sliding the door back with a loud bang.

I swallow hard, feeling plain selfish now, scuffing my toe a little before taking an overtly unhealthy interest in my thumb. Jack's far too good at this dad stuff or am I far too good at sliding back into 'Danny the kid' behaviour?

I choke back my annoyance and holler at Jack, even though he probably can't hear me, "Whatever, _Dad_! And if this is the way it's going to be, I'll go now if you don't mind." With that destructive rant I turn and nearly run up the stairs, slamming my door behind me.

I here him holler from downstairs, he's obviously come back in, hearing my screamed statement, "Daniel, get you butt back down here, now!" We've been here before, but I was a kid then. I know I'm acting out like a kid now, but I don't know what to say, what people expect me to say, what Jack wants from me.

The tears well in my eyes as I look around this room, the childhood I missed first time around, once again painfully ripped from me. I know I need Jack, but maybe he's sick of me and my moods. I feel sure he can't find the words to tell me. My arms creep around my chest in an effort to comfort myself. The tears fall unchecked as I bury my chin into my chest and I sink slowly down the wall.

o0o

I'm astounded! That's how my nine year old Daniel responded, not the 34 year old, six foot version. He ran off, delivered my affectionate name with all the hatred he could put into it and then slammed the door for good measure!

I'm going to kill him, slowly, very slowly. My anger is boiling over; going near the kid now just wouldn't be healthy.

Well the shouting at the foot of the stairs had the desired effect, not!

I want to go and see him, but at this moment in time the only desire I have is knock him on his butt!

I ruffle my hair and wash a hand over my face, hoping to clear my thoughts. I'll go and see him in a minute. Calm down and deal with this once and for all. I think some more real honesty's called for here.

o0o

I stand outside his door, and rest my hand on the door handle. Taking a breath, I enter. I have no intention of knocking; he lost that courtesy when he nearly ripped the hinges off twenty minutes ago.

"Daniel." I regret the harsh tone that I use when I see my friend crumpled on the floor silently sobbing into his knees and holding his chest like his heart might fall out if he lets go.

I walk over and place a steadying hand on his shoulder while listening to my knees creak and crack as I try to come down to his level. He hasn't moved.

Crouching before my kid, I decide I need to take charge. I manage to find his chin and lift the tear stained, red face to look at mine. His eyes open slowly, but still search for his knees.

"What was that all about, Danny?" I ask the question gently but firmly.

Blood shot eyes eventually search my steady gaze out, before an uncontrolled sob wrenches Daniel's body. "I-I don't know, dad."

I shudder when I hear the softly spoken answer. A lump forms in my throat, but with a smile, a very small smile. Only when his guard is truly down, does the dad thing slip out. I like it.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" I offer understandingly.

He nods slowly and so minutely it's hard to notice. His eyes have returned to his knees.

I release my hold and slowly move to sit next to him against the wall. I can feel his body is still shaking slightly, but he doesn't look over at me, or move away.

"I still love you like a son, Daniel, you know that. I will never be able to change that. Not after everything that's happened. I've realised after this last few days, I can't let go of that, or you."

Well, I tried to put that all casual and like I say it everyday; I don't think it came over like that. Funny, my knees are looking kinda interesting now.

He moves, nearly imperceptibly but the shaking has stopped his breathing is steady now.

"Me too, Jack," It was nearly whispered, hardly audible. My gut clenches, was he really saying what I thought he was saying? I know he'd accepted the adoption thing, but we hadn't actually uttered those meaningful words to each other yet. We'd come very close, but things had stayed a little sterile, if that's the right word. It seems like until the confession had freely passed by both our lips, it some how wasn't a truth.

"Daniel?" I look over at him, making an effort to meet his gaze. He was giving that thumb a real good work out again. I could see the corners of his mouth start to turn up a little, was he smiling or grimacing?

"I care about you too, Jack. As much as I remember caring and loving my real father. I've been fighting it. I knew that I couldn't face the rejection, not again."

I can feel tears welling in my eyes and throw an arm over my kids shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. He seems to fight for mere seconds before letting him self be tucked against my chest.

"I'd never reject you, Danny. Never, you're my kid, always will be," I smile and gently knuckle his head.

I hear a soft chuckle and he pulls away, offering me a true Danny grin. Blood shot eyes, wet cheeks and ruffled hair, I can see my nine year old in there as clear as day.

My heart melts, there will always be a place for my Danny in there.

"No more tantrums?" I offer with mock sternness, obligatory raised eyebrows in place.

He grins, shakes his head and looks back at the floor. "No Jack. No more tantrums…for now, anyway."

He gets up with the agility of youth and offers me a hand to help me up. The knees appreciate it.

"Hey, I still have time out and a few very uninteresting corners in this joint ya know." I joke and lean forward ruffling his hair.

"Right, Jack," he grins shyly.

"So are we good, Danny?" I have to ask. Know there will still be rough times ahead, but as long as we know where we stand, we can get through anything.

He picks some things off the floor and absently throws them on to the bed. "Yeah, Jack. We're good."

I wander to the door and turn to see him riffling through some of his favoured toy cars, well they where up to a few days ago.

"A beer and maybe chess in five then, Danny?"

He looks up at me and smiles as he nods his agreement. "I need to sort some more of this stuff out, give it to charity maybe."

More sorting, that must be progress, "Yeah," I offer. "Maybe we can go through them together. There's some stuff I'd like to keep, if that's okay?"

He grins at me again, I love that childish grin, that hasn't changed. "Yeah, Jack. Thanks."

"No problem, son," I smile and turn away, ready to pull the door closed, but stop for the briefest of moments. Son, I still have a son. Irritating little shit, but I love him and I like saying it.

FIN

And thank you all for reading, hugs nat xx


End file.
